Ice age meets Valiant
by kperotti1
Summary: Peaches is back as a pre teen. But when she and her dad, Manny get into a fight, She runs off to cool down, then falls in the hole that leads to London and meets Valiant and his friends. But when she can't leave til she completes the misssion, she must help Valiant and his friends to deliver the message and defeet the falcons. And Manny and Ellie don't know about mission til...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Father and daughter fight

Peaches! You know how I feel about you going out with boys! Even when you're alone with your friends! Manny yells

angrily as Peaches talks back, Oh my god! Would you stop it already dad?! You're being overprotective! You're not

going out with any boys til you're 19 plus 3 days! Manny angrily said as Peaches angrily screamed, WHY ARE YOU

DOING THIS TO ME?! CAUSE I'M SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU FROM BAD SITUATIONS! Manny angrily screamed as he

lost his temper at his daughter. But dad! Peaches said but Manny interupted, No Peaches! Not another word! Ok, How

about three? Peaches said as she tries to hold her tears but lets it out with a scream, I HATE YOU! Then run off in

tears as Manny yells, Peaches! You better get back here! Then he realized Diego was watching as he said, let me guess.

Yep. I got her talking to boys with her friends. Manny said as Diego added, You're getting over protective with her!

Does she have friends that are boys? Yes. Manny said as he looks down at the ground as Sid comes along with

Crash and Eddie as Sid looks at Manny and said, Oh no. Not again. Yep. Manny said as he asked, Where's Ellie?

She's at the river, Drinking water. Eddie said as Crash added, And we didn't see Peaches since this morning.

* * *

**BOY THAT IS NOT GOOD. **

**MANNY AND PEACHES ARE NOT GETTING ALONG AT ALL.**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEACHES TELLS HER MOTHER, ELLIE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- wired things

At the river, Peaches washed her face as Ellie asked, You're ok honey? Peaches repiled, No. It's dad. then she explained

to her mother about what happened and as she got done explaining, Ellie was not happy with Manny as she told

Peaches, he should not pull you away from your friends and boys like that. I'll have a talk with him about this.

As she walked away from Peaches, Peaches heard a noise comimg from the brushes as she walks to it and behind the

brushes is a hole that leads to London where Valiant and his friends are it that Peaches doesn't know about. Peaches

got too close and slipped in it as she screams as she slides down and as she got to the bottom, She climbed out as she

walked to the London road as she got the Royal Homing Pegion Service sign up. Peaches wasn't looking where she

was going and got bumped by Bugsy and Valiant as she said, Oh goodness. I'm sorry. It's ok mate. Bugsy said as

Valiant added, Happens all the time. Happens to me too. Peaches said as she asked, what's your names? Bugsy's the

name. Bugsy said as Valiant added, I'm Valiant. Nice to meet you. I'm Peaches. Peaches Mammoston Mammoth.

Peaches said as Valiant added, Nice name for a mammoth. You're huge. A little bit. What you're guys signing up for?

Peaches asked. Royal Homing Pegion Service. Valiant said as they walked to the sign up as Valiant and Bugsy signed

up as the soilder pegion asked, Is she with you guys? Yes. Bugsy said. Soldier pegion measured Peaches as he said,

WHOA! Way over yea and hey high! Sign here. Peaches signed her name as they went in the box where Toughwood,

Tailfeather, and Lofty are.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE PEACHES SIGNED UP TO FIGHT FOR FREEDOM**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE MEETS THE OTHERS? **

**PLEASE REVIEW .**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Let the training begin

When they got to the Royal Homing Pegion Service, Valiant showed Peaches everything in the training as Peaches got

hit in the head by a rock as Toughwood said, Oh sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you. Tailfeather said as Peaches

repiled, It's ok dudes. Happens. I'm Peaches. Nice to meet you Peaches. I'm Tailfeather, this is Toughwood, my

brother. Tailfeather said as Toughwood asked, Are you new here? Yep. Peaches said as Valiant said, this is our

second year here. Really? Peaches said as Bugsy added, Yep. Then Lofty said, Hmm. Quite big for a small mammoth.

New member in the mission. Yeah. Name's Peaches by the way. Who do you think you are? Peaches said sternly as

Lofty repiled, I'm Lofty thaddeus Worthington Pegion. I come from a long and honorable line of warrier pegions. Well

now lads! Monty said as he adds, welcome back lads and I see you wanna do this again. Yes and we have a new

member. Valiant said as Monty goes, Oh my god you're a mammoth! Yes but I dont' bite. I'm Peaches sir. Peaches

said as Monty asked, And explain where you're from? The ice age. Peaches repiled as Monty said, All right listen. If

you help us with the mission, Valiant will show you where the hole is to lead you home but you must do what I say

in training, Understand? Yes sir. Peaches said as she salutes and Monty salutes also and said, Everyone drop and

give me 50! As everyone started doing pushup, Monty said, Welcome to the Royal Homing Pegion Service.

* * *

**WELL, PEACHES MET EVERYONE **

**CAN'T LEAVE TIL SHE COMPLETES THE MISSION.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WITH FALCONS?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Falcons and worries

At the falcon's place, General Vol talon and his friends, Cufflingk and Underlingk were coming up with a plan to get

revange as General said, we need to get revange to get even on those pegions and that pipsqeak! Hmm. Why don't we

just get the little pipsqeak and kill him? Cufflingk said as General said as he smiles, Not a bad idea! See if you can find

them after they leave for the mission. When the planes fly and bombs hit. Good idea. Underlingk said.

Back at the ice age, Manny, Sid and Diego were in the cave as Manny said, Ellie and Peaches has a point. I got far

overprotective. You think? Diego said as Sid added, It's not too late to apologize and that way she'll forgive you. You

did got too tough on her. Manny! Ellie called as she came back with Crash and Eddie, Have you seen Peaches? I can't

find her anywhere. Was she at the river before? Manny asked as Ellie repiled, This morning but now she's nowhere to

be seen. Hmm. She can't be too far. Diego said. Yeah. It's not like we're gonna plan that we're staying here while

Manny and Ellie go out and find her. Crash said as Ellie said, That's a good idea. You guys stay here til we found her.

Manny said as he and Ellie set out to find Peaches.

* * *

**THE FALCONS ARE PLANING TO KILL. **

**NOW MANNY AND ELLIE ARE WORRIED ABOUT PEACHES'S SAFETY.**

**SHUT UP CRASH! THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK!**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE PEGIONS AND PEACHES STARTS TRAINING THE NEXT DAY?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Training

The pegions and Peaches were running laps as Monty yells, One two, one two, and HALT! As they halt, Monty yells, Lads,

take a break and Peaches, report to the nursing dove. As Peaches got to the nursing dove, Victoria was waiting outside

with a needle as she said, Well, I been waiting for you. I have to give you a shot. Ok then. Peaches said as she added,

I'm Peaches by the way. Well then Peaches. I'm Victoria. Victoria said as she sticks a needle in Peaches's but as she yaps.

then Peaches and the others went to shower, eat dinner, and feathercut and set up with some uniforms. Strapbag and

hat. (these are the ones for the movie) Then they would all turn in for a good night sleep. Peaches would sleep outside

while the others sleeps in the banks. One night, Valiant goes to Peaches as he asked, You're all right? Yeah. Peaches

repiled as Valiant said, You don't sound like it. It's my dad. He caught me with my friends talking to boys and had a

cow over it. Peaches said as she had tears in her eyes as Valiant wipes them and said, It's all right Peaches. It

happens. I don't have a dad anymore. He died when I was 5. Oh sorry. Peaches said as Valiant repiled, It's fine.

He got killed by falcons. that's why I joined the mission. You did the right thing Valiant. I didn't. The minute my dad

yells at me. I screamed at him and said I hate him. Peaches said as Valiant told her, Well it's not nice. It's not too

late to apologize after the mission.

* * *

**PEACHES FEELS BAD FOR THIS**

**WHAT HAPPENS THE NEXT MORNING? **

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Training 2

The next morning, Monty woke everyone up as he yells, wakey, WAKEY! Then everyone was up and running laps as

Monty yells, you lads are stil squard F! Who knows what that means? Flyers of the future! Valiant said as Monty said,

Yes! Correct! Nice work Valiant! then everyone sat down for learning as Monty explains about the mission and falcons,

then they got to which one is a friend or foe, and push ups, then weights of heavy things, speed to run and fly like

the wind. Figure 8 and last but not least, the pymaid. til Wing Commander Gusty fly by as he said, Hello Monty. Hello

Gus. What's the news? Monty asked as Gus repiled, not good. We just lost squad E again. These guys are only

chance again and who's the new member? That's Peaches, She's from the ice age. Monty repiled as Gusty added, hmm.

At least she runs very fast. Yes sir. She does and listens good. Monty said. They have to leave tomorrow. Gusty said as

Monty added, You can't be serious. They haven't even finish their training. Sorry but these are the orders. Have them

ready at 1800 tomorrow Monty old boy. Cheers. Gusty said as he flew off.

* * *

**THAT DIDN'T TAKE LONG.**

**WHAT WILL MONTY SAY TO THE OTHERS AND HAS A CHAT WITH PEACHES?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN MONTY WILL TALK WITH PEACHES **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Words with Monty

Monty gathered everyone as he said, you need to know this once again lads. This mission is gonna be more dangerous

this year than last year's mission. there will be another message again that we need and you knw what to do. Peaches,

I need to speak to you. Rest of you, go eat something. As they left, Monty walks to Peaches as he said, Now Peach or

Peaches. Doesn't matter sir. Peaches said as Monty repiled, All right there. There's something that I want you to use

during the mission. Come one. As they got to the office, Monty looked in the closet as he said, Now Peaches, I had

a dog 46 years ago and I give him a set of wings. Ah here it is. As he found it, Monty explained to Peaches, Now before

I put this on your back, This is waterproof, shatterproof, and unbreakable wings with a strap. when falcons gets you

by the back, this will not break. You can't take it off during the mission. Understood? Yes sir. Peaches said as she

salutes. Good girl. Now hold still so I can get this on your back. As he gets it on, he told her, Now I want you to test it

to see if it still works. Will they move? Peaches asked as Monty repiled, oh yes when you in the air after you jump like

a pegion. Now come on.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE MONTY DOESN'T WANT PEACHES TO RUN.**

**NOW PEACHES CAN FLY**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Break night

At the sack, Toughwood asked, Why did Monty want to speak to Peaches? Maybe he wants to explained to Peaches

about the misson. Valiant said as Bugsy added, I don't know about that. Let me tell you this. She does a lot better

than me. And by that, she never gets yelled at like we do. That's because she does a better job and listens good. Monty

said as he walks by with Peaches. Sir! I was joking! Bugsy said as Monty told Valiant, Why don't you help Peaches

do a fly test and head to the banks? Yes sir. Valiant said as he and Peaches walked as Valiant said, Ok Peaches, try to

jump and fly. Peaches jumped and fly as the wings begin to flap up and down as she was flying high in the sky and back

down and as Monty yells, Amazing Peaches! All right everyone let's get some sleep! Back at the ice age,

Ellie and Manny were outside next to the river as Manny said sadly, We're not gonna find her. Don't say that. of

we will. Ellie said as Manny added, I should've not been so tough on her. You got apologizes to say to Peaches when

we find her. Now we gotta get some sleep. As they sleep, Manny's eyes has tears flowing as he thinks that he's not

gonna see his daughter again.

* * *

**WELL, PEACHES CAN FLY PERFECTLY.**

**POOR MANNY. FEELS BAD NOW. AND TEARS FLOW OUT OF HIS EYES.**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE OTHERS GET UP FOR THE MISSION?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- take your places

the next morning, Wing Commander Gusty was walking to the clock and stand next to it and as clock strikes 1800,

gusty said, Everyone! take your places! Our mission is to deliver the message by sundown tomorrow. Good luck.

The freedom of the loving world depends us. They walked to the plane as they got in their boxes that slides down and

releases and flys as a bird with a parchute. As plane took off, Monty said as he salutes, Good luck lads. In the plane,

Valiant and Peaches were in a box together as Valiant said to Bugsy, Hey Bugsy, You didn't even leave this time. Nah.

Tell you the truth. This is important mission yet. We're gonna be fine. right Lofty? Bugsy said. Ah yes. It will be a blast

now what. Ha ha. Lofty said. That's right guys. We stay and work together and complete this time. Valiant said as

Peaches added, And this time I'm flying with you guys instead of walking or running. You said it dude. Toughwood

said as Tailfeather added, She's a girl stupid. Why you...! then they started fighting as Lofty rolled his eyes as he said,

Oh boy, here we go again. Bugsy laughed and Valiant joined as Peaches asked, Do they always do that? Yep. Valiant

said as they saw tailfeather jumps on Toughwood as he yells, OW! You stupid! Peaches, Valiant and Bugsy laughed

as they watched the entertainment.

* * *

**TOUGHWOOD AND TAILFEATHER FIGHT OVER NO REASON. THEY FIGHT OVER A GIRL ONCE. **

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Investigating and falcons set out

At the falcons signel, Cufflingk and Underlingk waited as Planes went by as general said, On my mark, find them and

get the pipsqeak and that flying mammoth. Yes sir. And the message? Cufflingk asked as Underlingk said, You're

stupid and yes the message. General smacks Cufflingk in the head as he said, yes you idiot! As all planes went through

the falcon's place, Cufflingk and Underlingk flew off as general told them, and don't disappoint me.

Back at the ice age, Manny and Ellie kept looking for Peaches as Manny asked, What if we don't fine her? Don't go there

on that. Ellie said as she looked up at the sky as she tapped Manny and said, Uh Manny? What? Manny said as he

looked up and his eyes widen as he asked, Hmm. What does it mean? It's gotta be a sign or something. It says

Valiant. I wonder if it's a name or something. We're not gonna keep looking for Peaches if we stand there. Now come

on! Ellie said as she went and so did Manny as Ellie asked, what could Valiant mean? I'm gonna say it's a name.

Manny said as Ellie adds, I'll agree with you. Could be a bird's name or something.

* * *

**HMM. THE NAMES MEANS THE WARS IS HERE. EVEN THROUGH IT DOESN'T AFFECT THE ICE AGE.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Bombs hit

The plane kept flying in the sky as suddenly the bombs starting to hit a flew holes in the plane as bomb hit box

where Peaches and Valiant is but unharmed. Come on! Chin up guys! Someone needs to step on my beak. Valiant said

as Gusty shows up and yells, EVERYONE! GET READY TO DROP! Are you ready to drop? Toughwood asked as

Tailfeather repiled, Oh I think we're dropped already. The bottom door of the plane opened as Gusty said, It's ok to be

scared fellas. I'd be worried if you weren't. It won't get better but you'll get use to it just like last year. As light

turned green and alarm goes off as Gusty yells, Go! Go! Go! as Toughwood and Tailfeather went first, Then Lofty.

Suddenly, Gusty tried to get the box unstuck but it's jammed again. Not again! Gusty yells as Bugsy, Valiant and

Peaches was dropped last as The plane was caught on fire as Peaches yells, come on Gusty! Get out of there!

Oh come on. Valiant prayed as plane crashed and Valiant added, not again.

* * *

**OH NO. PLANE CRASHED AND GUSTY WAS IN IT.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Make a plan

When they landed, Hello? Hello? Little help champs? Lofty said as Tailfeather and Toughwood said as they walked to

Lofty, Hang on dude. Watch out! Valiant yelled as Toughwood warns, Oh look out! Oh my! Lofty said as he got

landed on by Valiant and Peaches as they said, Sorry Lofty. Not to worry guys. I say we would've not made it but at

least we all in one peace again. Lofty said as Valiant added, not quite all. Where's Gutsy? Bugsy asked as Valiant

repiled, He was still in the plane again. What do you mean again? Bugsy added as Valiant said, He cage got stuck.

I don't think he got out. Now we need a plan and the plan is to find a safe location to plan the next move. Peaches said

as Bugsy said, You heard the mammoth. Bugsy said as Lofty asked dumbly, So our plan is to make a plan?

Come on. Peaches said as they followed.

* * *

**AT LEAST THEY'RE STILL ALIVE BUT NOT SURE ABOUT GUTSY.**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY TRY TO MAKE A PLAN?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Charles de girl

When they went inside, They looked around as Tailfeather said, I think this is the same place like last year. Hello there!

Charles de girl yells as they turn around and kept quiet as Charles said, welcome back my friends. I see you have

a new member in your group. what's your name my friend? I'm Peaches. Peaches said as Charles said, Nice name for

a girl and new member. Of course. Peaches repiled as she added, you have a message, we have a mission. Let's get on

with it. Calm down girly. this is my partner, Rollo. Charles said as she added, He's an expect except...Then she walks

to her as she whispers in her ear, sabotage. Then Rollo goes crazy and yells and lights two sticks, SABOTAGE! Peaches

and pegions back up as Rollo laughs crazy as Charles yell, Rollo! Not now! then put him on the floor as she yells, Rollo!

Stop! Then put the fire out as Rollo said, Pardon. Does he always do that? Peaches asked. Yes he does. Charles repiled

as she added, now guys, We will do this but the road is dangerous and guarded by falcons. But it's a good thing you

five and Peaches sweetie have trained but still squard F. that's right. Valiant said as Charles said, All right. Let's move.

* * *

**NOW THEY'RE OFF.**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE FALCONS ARE AFTER THEM?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Set off and falcons!

One morning while they were still walking through the grape forest as Bugsy burps and said, Wow. That was so good

in the morning. He said as he pats his stomach as Lofty asked, Can you burp on que? Oh not again. Toughwood

said as Bugsy repiled, Yeah I can burp on all the letters, not just Q. Watch this. Burps A, B, C. Til Charles shuts his

beak as she said, sh. Be selient. the falcons. then Bugsy burps loud as he said, Oh ohh oh. OH! Charles said in disgust.

I say. Lofty said as Peaches repiled, That's disgusting. Excuse me. Bugsy said as Charles sighed in disbelief. When they

got to the road, Charles checked to make sure it's clear but hid as she saw falcons. All clear. Charles said as Peaches,

Valiant, Bugsy, Lofty, Toughwood, Tailfeather and Rollo ran for a tunnel and make it to the end as Charles said, We're

here. The attic. That's where the message is. As Peaches, Valiant and Bugsy flew off, Lofty flew with Charles as

Toughwood and Tailfeather carried Rollo. Just then, Falcons say them as Underlingk said, Oh there they are. Ahh!

Lofty said as Charles said, To the right. Over there. And knocks a plant on Cufflingk and Underlingk crashes into the

lamp as the others flew off. Oh my god. Peaches said as Valiant added, I know. Now what? They're coming again.

Bugsy said as they got there and open the door and got in and closes it and everyone hides with Charles and Rollo

and the message.

* * *

**AT LEAST THEY GOT AWAY FROM THE FALCONS **

**NOW THEY HIDING SO THE FALCONS DON'T SEE THE MESSAGE.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT AND WHO WILL DELIVER THE MESSAGE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Deliver the message

As they hide, Charles told everyone, now listen. The message needs to go to London again. Our freedon depends on it.

Now who's gonna take it? Me and Peaches will. Valiant said as Peaches repiled, Really? You want me to join you?

Of course. And Bugsy too. That's what friends do. We look out for each other. Valiant repiled as Peaches said, That's what

my dad always say that. Good luck you three. May you straight... Lofty said as Valiant added, and let our insticks

guide us home. Goodbye and good luck everyone. Charles said as she hugs Peaches and Peaches returns the embrace.

Suddenly, The falcons banged on the door as Bugsy said, Just one thing. HOW ARE WE GONNA GET OUT OF HERE?!

We're trapped. Valiant said as Toughwood said, i got an idea. I got an idea. here we go again. Tailfeather said as

Peaches added, Ok, what's the plan? Whatever it is, we'll do it. She's right. And I'm joining you two this time. Lofty

said as he pats on Peaches's head.

* * *

**VALIANT AND PEACHES ARE GONNA DELIVER THE MESSAGE.**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN FALCONS TRYS TO GET IN?**

**TOUGHWOOD HAS AN IDEA AGAIN.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Captured!

The falcons stand on the roof as Cufflingk asked, Where are they? Tailfeather, Toughwood and Lofty fly out of the

window as Underlingk and Cufflingk went off after them. Peaches, Valiant, and Bugsy flew off to the forest as Cufflingk

catches Peaches as she screams, ahhhhhhh! Guys! Help me! Get your claws off of her! Bugsy yells as he bites

Cufflingk's neck and Valiant bites Cufflingk's claws and let's go of Peaches and Cufflingk got Valiant and Bugsy

and fly off as they scream as Peaches yells, Valiant! Bugsy! Then she flys after them. As Cufflingk got to General, They

shut all doors so Peaches can't get in. They tied Valiant and Bugsy up as General said, well, well, well. If it isn't the

stupid pegions. You know we got a new member in our squad F crew and when she finds us, you'll be very sorry. Valiant

said angrily as General said, Take them away. Underlingk and Cufflingk carries Valiant and Bugsy to the cage and

locked them up and took the message and put it in the box. Outside, Peaches stood there as she said, Who was I

kidding? I don't belong here. I let everyone. I wouldn't let them get taken if I wouldn't me and I wouldn't be here

if my dad and I would get along. Sighs. Hey, It's Peaches! Follow me! Lofty said as They called her name as Peaches

yells happily, hey! Guys. Suddenly, Gutsy show up as he said, champs. Hey. Toughwood said as Peaches added, Oh

my god you're alive. All right. where's Bugsy and Valiant? Gutsy asked. The falcons got them. Peaches said as Lofty

added, It's hopeless. Then Peaches looked around to see if there's a path to lead to them, then she hears her dad's

voice in her head that says, Doesn't matter if you're small or big, you can still do it if you put your heart to it and

never lose hope and never give up. No we're not guys. Be right back. Peaches said as she flys to save Valiant

and Bugsy.

* * *

**VALIANT AND BUGSY SAVED PEACHES BUT GOT CAPTURED**

**NOW PEACHES IS GONNA SAVE THEM **

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE FINDS THEM?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Saving Bugsy and Valiant

When Peaches got in, she looks around and came out of hiding as she flew to get to Valiant and Bugsy. As she got to

them, Valiant said, Peaches! How did you get in here? I'll show you but right now, where's the message? Peaches

repiled as Bugsy added, It's in the box. Peaches fly over to the box and get the message and puts it in the bag and gets

the keys for the cage and unlocks it and grabs them by the back of them tied and makes noises as Falcons goes to

the cage and yells, They're gone! Peaches, Valiant and Bugsy escaped as Gutsy yells, Peaches! Valiant! Bugsy! Well done.

the message? Yep. In my bag. Peaches repiles as Gutsy said, Good girl. All right lads. We have a message to deliver.

Let's make wind. As they fly, Falcons came behind them as Gutsy yells, Come on Lads! Attack formation! Valiant!

Peaches! Complete the mission! You know where to go! Come on Peaches! the sooner we get there, The faster we're

deliver. If we don't start now, the falcon will catch us. We'll need to set traps at my place. Valiant said as Peaches

repiles, All right. Let's do it. And they fly to set trap at Valiant"s place.

* * *

**PEACHES HAS SAVED THEM.**

**NOW VALIANT AND PEACHES ARE GONNA SET TRAPS FOR GENERAL TO FALL IN**

**'WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- defeeting General

They fly to deliver the message as General comes behind Valiant and Peaches as Valiant said to Peaches, All right!

Follow me! They went through waters, trains, tunnels, and when they got to the place, Valiant and Peaches hid as

General come around and crashes through the window as Valiant and Peaches hid and as General got his beak unstuck,

he yells, it's just you two and me now pegion and mammoth! This is where it ends! You're no match for me! Valiant

knocks the horse shoes as he gets General to chase him while Peaches turns on the switch to the water and the choppers

that move up and down. Valiant and Peaches went through the choppers and one of them cut General's butt and Valiant

grabs a chain and hooks General and fly off with Peaches to deliver the message. As they got to Monty, Monty

asked, Valiant? Peaches? You made it. We have a message to deliver. Peaches said as Valiant grabs it out of her bag

and both of them gave it to Monty.

* * *

**YAY. GENERAL IS DEFEETED. **

**AND THEY DELIVER THE MESSAGE.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NOW?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Message is delivered

Peaches and Valiant delivered the message as Monty gave it to the humans as one soldier said, gentleman, Change

of plans. We land in London. Trumpets blows as everyone cheered as Monty gives Valiant and Peaches a gold metal

with blue strings as he said, well done you two. This was a successful year that you guys have completed. I'm proud of

you two. You two did good guys. Gutsy said as Lofty added, Well done you guys and Peaches for a girl. Awesome guys!

Toughwood said as Tailfeather adds, We completed a second year of doing this. I'm very proud. Ok, so now what?

Bugsy asked as Valiant repiles, We should party with everyone. Yeah! They all yelled as they ran to the place to party.

* * *

**AWESOME WORK EVERYONE!**

**WHAT HAPPENS AT THE PARTY?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Party

when they got there, Peaches and Valiant drinked as Lofy, Bugsy, Toughwood, Tailfeather came by with their girlfriends

as Bugsy said to his girlfriend who is a blue bird, Barmaid. Barmaid, This is my friend, Peaches. Nice to meet you

dearie! Barmaid said excitedly as she shakes Peaches's trunk as Peaches added happily, It's nice to meet you too.

Then Tailfeather came with his girlfriend named, Beakfeather. Beakfeather, This is Peaches, My friend, Peaches, This

is my girl, Beakfeather. Nice to meet you. Peaches said as she shakes Beakfeather's hand as she repiled, nice to meet

you also. I gotta say, you're a very good friend with Tailfeather. Thanks. I know. Peaches said as Toughwood comes and

said, Peaches, This is my girlfriend, Softwood. Nice to meet you Peaches. Softwood said as she shakes Peaches's trunk

and Peaches repiled, Nice to meet you too. As Peaches met every girlfriends of Valiant's friends expect Victoria.

Victoria comes to Valiant as Peaches said, I know you. Victoria the nursing dove. Yep and Valiant's girlfriend. Victoria

said as Elsa, Valiant's mom came by as Valiant said, Hey mom. What's up? Thought I come on over and who's your

friend? She's so adorable. Elsa said as she pinches Peaches's cheeks as Peaches said, My name's Peaches miss.

Nice name sweetie. Elsa said as Lofty and his girlfriend, Saucy came by as Lofty said to Peaches, Peach, I completly

misjudged you when I first saw you. Hey, It's all right. Peaches said as Saucy said, You must be Peaches. I'm Saucy.

Lofty's girlfriend. Nice to meet you. Peaches said as Lofty repiled, Quite. Let's go now handsome. Saucy said as Lofty

and she goes dancing and laughing. They make a cute couple. Peaches said, Hey, you're still wearing the wings.

Valiant said as Peaches repiled, I know. I can't get them offf... Hey, They're gone!

* * *

** WOW. PEACHES MET A LOT OF FRIENDS**

**NOW HER WINGS ARE GONE**

**MONTY IS UP TO SOMETHING**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Hole lead home

After the party as night hit, Everyone went home, Except Valiant, Victoria, Bugsy, Barmaid, Lofty, Saucy, Toughwood,

Softwood, Tailfeather, and Beakfeather, and Esla, and Gutsy and Monty as Monty said to Peaches, Now since you

did awesome, Here's a ribbon for bravey to go with your metal. Uh. The wings that I was wearing... Peaches

said as Monty said as he smiles, Oh yes. they disappear when you're not flying unless you're about to. Oh ok.

Peaches repiled as Valiant said now we can show you the hole that leads you home. As they got there, Peaches

walks to the hole as she turns around and said, Well, this is it. Yep. Well listen. Don't use the wings unless you're up

a on mountain or something really high. Monty said as Valiant adds, At least we have finish the mission without any

injuries. Also, Peaches, we'll miss you. Bugsy said as Lofty adds, and helps us complete the mission. Come back to

visit us any time. Monty said as Peaches jumps in the hole as she said loudly, See you later! Ok now what?

Bugsy asked as Monty said, I got an idea. Follow me. As everyone followed Monty, Monty found another hole that

leads to the ice age as he said, now we'll meet Peaches's family. Follow me.

* * *

**PEACHES IS GOING HOME BACK TO HER PARENTS**

**NOW PEACEHS DOESN'T KNOW THAT HER FRIENDS ARE PAYING A VISIT**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**WILL MANNY AND PEACHES GET ALONG AGAIN?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Reuion

At night, When Peaches got out of the hole, She started walking through the woods as she heard a voice and follows it.

Ellie and Manny walked in the woods as Manny calls, Peaches! Peaches! Ellie called as she added, Where are you?! Mom!

Dad! Peaches called as she runs to her parents adn Ellie and Manny runs to her and lifts her as Peaches embraces them

as Ellie wept as she hugs her daughter, oh my baby I thought I never see you again. I know. I'm sorry. No Peaches.

It's my fault. I'm sorry I got tough on you. Manny said as Peaches repiled, I forgive you. Let's not fight like that again.

You said it. Manny said as Ellie looks at Peaches's metal as she asked, where did you get this? Just then, Monty and

the others flew down as Monty yells, well now Peaches! Monty! Peaches cried as Manny puts her down as Peaches

asked, What you guys doing here? Peaches asked as Valiant added, Came to meet your family. Mom, dad, These are

my friends. Peaches said as Manny repiled, Nice to meet you all. I'm Manfred but call me Manny. Name's Ellie.

Peaches's parents. Ellie said as Monty said, I'm Monty. And these are my lads and their girlfriends. I'm Tailfeather,

My girl, Beakfeather, and this is Toughwood, and his girl Softwood, My brother and Beakfeather's sister. Tailfeather

said as Manny said, Nice to meet you four. Nice names too. Ellie said as she smiles at them. Told you. Toughwood

said as Tailfeather added, shut up bro. Why you... Then they started fighting as Softwood and Beakfeather looked at

them and breaks up the fight as Valiant, Bugsy, And Peaches laughed as Lofty rolled his eyes and said, Oh boy.

I agree with you dude. Manny said. Oh sorry. I'm Lofty Thaddues Worthington Pegion, I come from a long and

honorable of warrior pegions. And this is my girl, Saucy. Hi. Saucy said as Ellie said, Nice to meet you too. You're

a warrior Lofty? Yes I am. And I speak kind of wired accent. Lofty said as Bugsy adds, It's not wired. Bugsy's the

name. Bugsy said as Manny asked, do you always have flies? Ellie smacks Manny as she said, Really? It's ok miss.

I got a feather condiction. I can't go near a bath and if I did, Makes me inch. Bugsy said as Ellie repiled, all right then.

We'll repect that. And I'm Victoria, nursing dove of the royal homing pegion service. Victoria said as Valiant said,

and I'm Valiant. Wait! You're Valiant? Ellie asked as Valiant repiled, Of course. Manny adds, We saw that name in

the sky that night. Oh. That's means that the war has started and the mission has begin and to come to this, Peaches,

and Valiant both delivered the message together and they earn a reward for it and they went on a mission to get it

and Valiant and Bugsy were kidnapped by falcons, deadly birds they are, they're mean and 20 pounds of pegion

eating muscle and their speed is 200 miles per hour. However, Your daughter, Peaches, has saved Valiant and

Bugsy and defeeted the falcons. Wow. Peaches. I'm impressed. Oh sorry. I'm Wing Commander Gutsy. gutsy said as

Manny said, Wing Commander, How did she end up doing the mission? Signing up. It's ok. she did good for us and we

would be honored to have visit us some time and same with you and your wife and your family members. Gutsy said

as Monty said, All right. We must be off. Ok then. Come visit us because all of you are welcome to our herd. Manny

said as Monty said, we will and thank you Peaches. Oh! Forgot this, Peaches has wings on her back that I put on her

for the mission and she can fly when she jumps and wings goes up and down. Peaches, show them. Ok. Peaches said

as she jumps and flys forth and back and Ellie said, wow. That's awesome! However, she can only use them if she at

the bottom of the cliff and really high on places. Peaches, Farewell. Monty said as he salutes and Peaches repiled as

she salutes, Farewell sir and hope we can see each other again. Hopefully we can team up and defeet falcons and

enemys along the way. You said it. See you next time! Monty said as everyone flew off and Ellie said, those guys are

really good friends. You said it mom. Peaches said as Manny lifts her and said, At least we have apologize, Come on.

Let's go home. And they walked home. The next morning, Peaches and Manny woke up as Manny said to her, you're

up early. so are you. Dad? Peaches said. Yes Peaches? Manny said as Peaches asked, Can we just drop for what

happened and move on? Manny smiled at her as he repiled, Sure. And they hugged and Manny lifts her and said, ha.

Got you! Peaches laughed as Manny joined in and said, ok. Let's go get breakfast.

* * *

**YAY! MANNY AND PEACHES GOT ALONG AGAIN!**

**THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY!**

**UP NEXT IS ICE AGE MEETS FINDING NEMO. ICE AGE AND THE HONEY TREE IS AFTER THAT AND OTHER STORIES ALONG THE WAY. **

**THERE WILL BE A REALLY LONG STORY WHEN ALL FRIENDS THAT MET ICE AGE TEAM UP TO DEFEET THE ENERMYS IN THEIR PATH.**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
